A Cold Flame in the Fire
by Lucifer's-Secret-Angel
Summary: The Bladebreakers are competing in a tournament, but there is a problem, fine. But as time goes on, they find themselves wrapped up in a fantasy like world that they can't come to believe that are actually THEIR lives.
1. Prelude

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Finally I'm starting a fanfic...actually I've had this one for a long time but finally I'm posting some of my writing. Yes. Well I'm just gunna give you a little intro to the story so you can check out my writing style, a little actually my writing style changes, gets better I think, but whateva. Also I'll give you a little info about myself. ERrrrm yes.  
  
My name is Sarah I love Kai and Auron (FFX) I am 16 I hate fish and sea food I love chocolate I live in Canada I am Canadian and American I don't know why you're reading this I like spinach *yes that's right you heard me* I can't believe your still reading this My favorite animal is the komodo Dragon Please stop reading this *for your own good* I am on a Beyblading team called Terminal Effect LOL LOL LOL  
  
I can't actually believe that you read that o well, Nice to know you cared o_O. Yes well I'll let you get reading now. Lataz P.S – did I mention I love Kai and Auron (FFX) ? ^_^ sry couldn't resist  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blade breakers sat around the room waiting. "How long has it been now chief?" "2 and a half hours Tyson." "God you'd think it would only have taken 1 hour at the most. What is taking him so long?!" Tyson fumed. "Just wait a little bit longer Tyson, there may be a line up........i guess a lot of teams are entering this year then." Rei coaxed.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, making each of the Bladebreakers jump out of their seats. Rei picked it up, "Hello?" "Rei" "Oh Kai it's you....finally!" Tyson, Chief and Max's ears picked up. "So....did you get us in Kai?" There was silence on the other end of the line. "....Kai?" "Rei.....we got a major problem." 


	2. Chapter 1 A major problem?

"A problem?!....." "yeah. Our team doesn't fit the requirements, so we can't qualify." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T QUALIFY?!!!" Kai growled. "I just fucking said!...Our team....doesn't....fit....the....requirements!" Kai didn't get an answer. "Hey Kon! You listening?" Rei snapped back from shock. "Yah sorry so why do we not fit into the tournament requirements?" "We need 7 members." "Seven! Where are we going to find...." All the sudden Tyson jumped up from the couch and grabbed the phone from Rei. "KAI! MIND TELLING US ALL JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T QUALIFY, AND THAT WE NEED SEVEN MEMBERS!!!!!????" "TYSON...STOP YELLING AND SHUT UP!" "I'M NOT YELLING!" "YES YOU ARE!" "NO I'M NOT!" "SHUT UP!" "NOW YOUR YELLING!" "fine...I'm coming back." Kai slammed the phone onto the hook. "Shit" muttered Tyson as he did the same.  
  
/////////(kai has returned to the apartment)//////////  
  
"The tournament is different this year. We need seven team members this time." "Where are we going to find three other team members?" groaned chief. "We'll come to that." "But hold on here a second..." Max interrupted. "Why didn't Mr. Dickenson warn us about this huh?!" "I don't know I'll ask him later. But first, there is more. The reason why we need seven members is that each match will be played in doubles. As in 2 against 2 all at the same time." "So you mean 4 blades in the dish at once...?" "Yes...congratulations Tyson, you can add." Kai smirked. "Ha ha ha..." Tyson mused "You guys quit it...Kai continue..." Rei spoke up. "It shouldn't be too hard to find the rest of the bladers, I'm sure Mr. Dickenson could do that, but there is a major problem." ".......And? Tyson urged. Kai shot him a look of annoyance but continued. "There must be at least 3 female members. The whole group gasped. "WHAT?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sry the few beginning chapies are real short. Actually most of my chapies are short, but that's the way I write so deal with it! Oh and btw I love reviews in fact the only way I'll update and write more is if you review. Bug me to write more if you have to and *sigh if it's worthy and you want to that is of course. So ya, my e-mail is  
  
Your_Dark_Mirror@hotmail.com  
  
Plz send me your reviews and I'll update! Roses and thorns are both welcome!!!!!! Thanx Lataz *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 2 Mr Dickenson found the last m...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
plz send me your reviews!!!!!! Sry but I love reading reviews ^_^() Plus the more reviews I get, the more I update. Yes. So SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! You can send it to either the review section or my e-mail. Either one I don't care.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days had passed since the Bladebreakers had found out that their team had to make some ...... 'adjustments'. None were to happy about it except for Rei, Max and Kenny. Mr. Dickenson had found two new members for the team that were female. Rei being over joyed that Mariah (White Tigers) had been chosen began to look like a love sick kitten/humanoid cat (which ever you prefer. Oh and btw in this fanfiction Rei and Mariah are going out. Except it's been a long distance relationship because she had to go back to china. But whateva sry about that so back to the fic) Max has had a crush on Emily since they fought the All Stars in the tournament a couple of years ago. "And now he could see her again" Max sighed. Unfortunately Kenny had the same thoughts in mind. He too held a crush against Emily. Luckily no conflict has arisen yet. But there was still a problem, and the team could still not enter the tournament. They needed one more female member. The only other two female beybladers that Mr. Dickenson could think of were Selima and Mariam, but they had refused his offer to join the Bladebreakers. It was beginning to seem hopeless and everyone was down in the dumps. Yes even Kai seemed to more pissed off than he actually usually is o_O 


End file.
